


Anniversary

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: It's Qui Gon and Obi Wan's two year anniversary





	Anniversary

Obi Wan walked into his home feeling emotionally drained from the events of the day. He was ready for a long hot bath that hopefully Qui Gon would join him for. He noticed that there were candles around the dining room and living room and wondered what they were for.

"Hey love," Qui Gon said walking over to Obi Wan, pulling him in for a kiss. "Rough day?"

"I would much rather not talk about it now. What's up with the candles and cake and my favorite food," Obi Wan asked confused.

"I suppose you forgot in the midst of your rough day but today is our two year anniversary," Qui Gon reminded him gently while sending love and affection to Obi Wan who felt better after receiving it.

Obi Wan blinked and gasped as he realized Qui Gon was right. "Oh my goodness. I completely forgot! I am so sorry! Are you mad at me?"

Qui Gon flooded their bond with love and affection. "I am not mad at you. Don't worry." Qui Gon helped Obi Wan out of his Jedi attire until he was just wearing his underwear. "Two years since we sealed our love with a life bond. It seems like just yesterday that happened."

Obi Wan smiled as he was pulled in for a dance. "I am glad that you chose me. I know you used to question why I would choose to be with you when there were many guys closer to my age but love knows no age. I would rather be with you than anyone else, regardless of our ages. It's not even that big of an age difference anyway."

"True. I think we have a bigger height difference," Qui Gon teased his shorter partner.

Obi Wan scowled. "You always like to hold that over my head don't you."

"Because I am over your head," he teased again.

Obi Wan couldn't help but laugh as he tightened his arms around his lover. "I feel so much better coming home to this. I do feel bad I forgot about the anniversary of our bonding. It's been a crazy day. I would have gotten you something if I had remembered."

"Let your guilt disappear Obi love. You are gift enough. I sensed extra frustration from you which is why I went the extra mile to make this an extra special anniversary," Qui Gon said softly. "Do you want to eat first or take a bath or what do you want to do?"

"As much as I am in need of a hot bath with you, I think that the food will be better if we eat now," Obi Wan responded pulling Qui Gon in for a few kisses. "I love you. Thank you for this. I really appreciate it."

"I love you too." The two of them ate dinner which lasted longer than usual because Obi Wan kept leaning over to kiss his perfect partner. 

"How about you go get in the bathtub and I'll bring the dessert in for us," Qui Gon suggested to Obi Wan who thought that sounded wonderful. 

Obi Wan immediately relaxed in the heat of the water and the bubbles surrounding him. A few minutes later, Qui Gon came in with a couple of plates and big pieces of cake with extra frosting on Obi Wan's. He handed one plate to Obi Wan as he put his to the side so he could get comfortable across from Obi Wan. After they ate, he pulled Obi Wan's back to him so he could massage the stress of the day out of him as he gently placed kisses all over his neck and back. Obi Wan sighed happily. 

"You know just the right things to make me feel better," Obi Wan replied turning around so he could kiss his partner.

"Of course I do," Qui Gon said caressing his lovers cheek. "Happy Anniversary love."

"Happy Anniversary love. Let me make things up to you in the bedroom if you'll let me," Obi Wan told him. Qui Gon let him. It was a very great anniversary for both of them. One of the best of their lives.


End file.
